An Adventure of a Lifetime
by We're my OTP
Summary: Annabeth is a princess. Percy is a criminal without a home. What happens when their countries set a search for the Golden Fleece and they meet each other once again, and at sea? What is so special about the Fleece that people are willing to risk everything for? [Pirates and Percabeth combo. Summary continued on first chapter]***Rated T for some vulgar language and blood and gore***
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth, the princess of Olympus is tired of her life as royalty. When she turns 18, there is a massive party organized for her, but she wants no part of it. Percy is an orphan and lived in a cave with his friends for his entire life. He and his gang of friends are criminals. What happens when he is offered the job to search for the Golden Fleece by the king of Sparta? What happens when Annabeth and her best friend Thalia pretend to be men and sneak into Thalia's brother's ship that is on the search for the Golden Fleece as well? Which side will Annabeth choose when her world of riches collide with the world of that handsome criminal, Percy? [PERCABETH! and inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean]

* * *

Annabeth

"Annabeth! Why have you not changed out of your recreations dress?!" My awful step-mother yells at me.

"I just got back from my violin lessons and we ran a little late!" I explain.

"Well, you have two hours to get ready for your birthday party and you know that it takes at least five hours to make that horrible face of yours look even slightly decent!"

"Yes, mother."

My lord, I hate that woman. Ever since my real mother died of pneumonia when I was nine, my father, the king of Olympus (I hate saying that. It makes me sound like I'm bragging, which I'm really not trying to), has remarried to that witch and she brought her obnoxious twin boys into my family. I am turning eighteen today and all of Olympus is attending my party, except for me. Today is the day where the ships set sail for a land called Ogygia (pronounced oh-GEE-GEE-ah) and I want to go with all the men and knights so that I will never have to be around my ugly stepmother ever again. I'm not going alone, though. My best friend, Thalia, is going with me and her brother, Jason is leading the expedition. Thalia is 22 and has short raven-black hair and Jason is the same age as me and has hair like gold. They both have very beautiful strikingly blue eyes. Jason is the youngest man to ever lead an expedition this large and his family is very proud of him.

At 5 o'clock, the guests start arriving to our ballroom for delivering gifts to me. At 6:30, we all go to the garden (which is HUGE) for dinner and for saying how grateful they are to have me around. At about 9, we are free to do whatever we want and party the night away. This is when Thalia and I sneak out to her quarters, change out of our party dresses and into sailors' clothes and head to the harbor. We had hats and ratty clothes and even false facial hair! If we were going to pretend to be someone else, we were going to both need an alias. Mine is Peter Johnson and Thalia's is John Smith.

There were many people in the harbor. Peasants, sailors and knights, since we wanted to find the Golden Fleece in Ogygia. We saw Jason giving orders to people on his ship. Thalia and I were hidden in barrels of rum. It was uncomfortable, but we didn't have a better way of getting onto the ship. I knew that we were going to be exposed, but hopefully, that won't be until it's too late to turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate math so much. It takes me like three hours to finish a 20 problem assignment because I'm just a slow thinker, so I only have Friday and Saturday to do something fun :(

Enjoy the chapter!~~

* * *

**Percy**

If there's anything that I can say about myself, it's that I'm not proud of who I am, or of what I've become. I'm a thief, a criminal. A pirate. I grew up on the streets. I was an orphan. But I found a new family. A family of other guys like me. There's Leo, our repair guy/builder/makeshift weapons guy who loves fire; Nico, the cunning ninja who is strong as a tiger but is young, small and very thin; and Frank, a big, strong guy with a heart of gold, but does the bad things that we do anyway. And we're all very young. All seventeen or eighteen, except for Nico, who is only fourteen.

The four of us have made our home in a cave in the outskirts of Sparta. It's pretty nice for a cave, but horrible for a standard residential house. We (by we, I mean mostly Leo) usually make our own furniture, but have to steal from the blacksmiths to get things like metal. For meat, we can just kill animals but for more luxurious things like bread and wine, we steal. We steal a lot of things, if you couldn't tell. Clothes, jewelry, food, golden drachmas and our most precious items, a map to Ogygia and our dog, Mrs. O'Leary. What? Criminals need a loving canine companion too. And you would think that the map was difficult to get, but it isn't, even though it was from all the way in Olympus in King Frederick's office. We searched around the boaders of the castle to find a spot where there were no guards, quickly swam through the moat, used our fancy climbing hooks to climb up the wall and jump into a window (and kill someone if we have to) and find our way into the office. The guards are all very arrogant and so they don't put much effort into our job. Especially this one particular guard (whose name I have learned from having to fight him so frequently), Luke. Whenever he wasn't on duty, he would go challenge other men to a joust or a horse race or something else he would win just so he could feel good about himself. He would also go around telling the city that the most beautiful girl in the world, Princess Annabeth, is in love with him and that they would get married and that he will become the new king of Olympus. I highly doubt it. I have actually met the princess myself. She is just as beautiful as everyone says. If not, even more beautiful. The princess is very smart, too. She knows very much about science and mathematics, as well as the news around the city and even some of the citizens. She even knows me, who doesn't even live in Olympus (people called our little group, The Half-Bloods and we are kind of famous).

One day, our little gang went through our route into the castle to steal their gold and food and we each went to separate rooms, which was dangerous, but that was the quickest way to steal as much as possible. We didn't assign each other specific rooms, but I just ended up in the princess's quarters.

"The princess's room, eh?" I say to myself while heading towards her giant wardrobe. "Annabeth, I hope you don't mind if I take some of your dresses and accessories. I need a makeover."

"Well, I do mind," a girl said.

My heart skipped a beat and I turned around to see the princess, herself. She was absolutely gorgeous, and not just because she just came out of her bathroom and was only in a corset.

"Well, good day, M'lady," I bow to her. "I was just leaving."

"Perseus Jackson is your name, right?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Although, I prefer to be called Percy."

"And I prefer to be called Annabeth."

"Okay, then, Annabeth. Not that I want you to, but I think you should put some clothes on, and if I were the princess, I would've called the guards by now."

"Those guards are slower than snails. Besides, you're kind of cute for someone lower than a peasant."

"Thank you, that's very flattering... I think."

"Well, since you can't stay in this castle forever, how about you help me put on a dress and I won't tell my father about you and your gang sneaking in."

"How about I get a kiss, a necklace expensive enough to let my friends and I live comfortably and we never come back here?"

"Then, I guess I'll have to get someone to kill you and your friends and you don't get the one in a million chance to touch me."

"Wow, you're not only beautiful, you're smart, too. I'll take your first offer. And I will be coming back, as I have many times."

So, I helped her with her dress and left, but not before stealing that kiss which I knew she wanted and one of her earrings. That is how I met the princess. That was a couple years ago, when I was sixteen, and we have been going back to the castle, but I haven't seen her since we've met.

Now, about that map... The past year, we've been working on a ship that can use fire for extra speed and is also cannonball-proof and fireproof. With Leo's excellent mind and our cooperation, it was done. We named it the Argo II (apparently there was already a first Argo) and it had the head of a dragon on the front, which Leo named Festus.

King Frederick's ship had a lot of people, and he was really putting a lot of trust into the captain because he's only 18 years old. He's the youngest to ever lead an expedition, especially one this huge. I think his name is Jason Grace and his older sister is Thalia Grace.

We've had a head start on the journey. We told our own king that we could make our country rich, even wealthier than Olympus if we found the Fleece. So the king gave us a crew that would respect us and agree to me being the captain, since I was the most knowledgeable of the ocean and the seas.

Four days into the journey and we've already been attacked by a ship full of female warriors. They were searching for the Fleece as well and they've killed five of our men, but we've caught two of them and are holding them hostage. They are both beautiful, but not as beautiful as Annabeth. Although, Frank and Leo are both already googly-eyed for one of them. And the other, she had a beautiful voice and almost persuaded us to let them go, but we fought against that pressure.

Later that night, I went to check on them to make sure they didn't escape somehow, even though we've tied up their hands, legs, everything. We've even put a gag on their mouths.

"So, how are you she-devils doing on this fine evening?" I ask them as I take the gags out.

"Let us go!" said the one with a pretty voice.

"You see, the point of us tying you up so so that you don't escape."

"We'll tell our leader to not attack your ship again," the one Leo and Frank like said.

"You two have names, right?"

"Of course! But why would we tell you?"

"It's called trying to get to know you. I don't want to make any enemies. Especially with a bunch of pretty girls like you."

"Well tying us up isn't a very good place to start," the pretty voice one pointed out.

"You know, you're right. Well, I'm Percy Jackson and-"

"We know who you are. I'm Piper, and I am going to kill you!"

"Hazel Levesque. And I'm not seeking bloodshed like Piper. Although, with you, things may not end well."

"Now release us so we can beat the living shit out of you!" Piper said.

"At least give us some food. I'm starving here," Hazel complained.

"Oh, the little warrior girls can't stand a little bit of hunger? Well, I'll tell you what. If you two will cook, clean, serve our men and pretty much be my assistants, I won't kill you here on the spot and when we see your little clan again, I'll let you go back, as long as we never have to see you again. How does that sound?" I say.

"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever fucking heard," Piper said.

"Well, unless you want to be killed..."

They stared at each other, like they were making nonverbal conversation.

"Fine," Hazel said. "Now untie us."

"In the morning," I say. "You two should sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Cliffhangerrrr. You're welcome

* * *

**Annabeth**

It's been one week and we've already been caught. Thalia and I were in the cargo area of the ship, since we were hiding in barrels and when we tried to get out, Luke came in and called the guards and tied us up to a pole so they could do shooting practice on us.

"Wait!" Thalia said, before they made the first shot. "We're not stowaways!"

"Then what do you call two men sneaking onto a ship?" Jason asked.

"We're not actually men, either. What would you do if you went home and didn't find your sister? What would you tell the king when he asks you where his daughter is?"

Jason looked at us skeptically and slowly walked towards us to take our hat and wigs off. My curly blonde hair fell and the crew gasped.

"Thalia, Annabeth, what are you doing on our ship?" he asked.

"We wanted to get away from the king," I said. "Well, I did, anyway. Thalia just tagged along because she knew that I would need her help if I got into any trouble. Besides, you can't send us back. We're already too far into the ocean and you can't make us leave by rowboat because I'm the princess and what if I got lost at sea? You would be hanged-or worse-when you get back to Olympus."

"Fine. Untie them. We weren't expecting the princess to be on our ship, so we don't have any dresses or women's clothing. You will just have to stay in what you have on. And just because you're the princess doesn't mean I can't treat you like I treat everyone else. My ship, my rules."

Weeks passed, with nothing exciting happening. Thalia and I spent most of our time trying to help the other men with their duties, like helping to clean or rowing the oars, but they none of them said that they needed help or that they were doing a man's job and we shouldn't interfere. So since, none of them wanted our help, we took some swords, went below deck and practiced sword fighting, archery and also combat practice with straw dummies.

Then, one day, during lunch when Thalia and I were eating, the person manning the wheel yelled at us that there was a ship with the head of a dragon aiming arrows at us and then, the first one came and shot down one of our men.

"Annabeth! Thalia! GET BELOW DECK!" Jason screamed at us.

We did as he said, but only to put our hats on and get our swords. When we snuck back up, there were 50 more people on our ship, all of them fighting one another. I saw a very small and pale boy with shaggy black hair having one hell of a fight with Luke, swiftly dodging Luke's jabs and returning the favor. Jason was fighting a scrawny one with tan skin and dark, curly hair.

I looked around, and I saw that the other ship was right next to ours, with many people swing back and forth between ships and slaughtering each other, leaving blood splattering everywhere. Then out of nowhere, five huge guys with big muscles and looked like bulls started attacking the two of us. Out of instinct, Thalia started swinging our swords and killed them. From being so startled, I chopped off the head of one of them and stabbed another in the stomach. We both took down two and wounded the last one. He was the biggest and heaviest of the five. His weight slowed him down. Thalia and I were quick enought to slash random parts of him and for the big finale, we cut off his arms and when he fell, we stabbed his chest at the same time.

Not even ten seconds later, another fairly large man with several tattoos made a loud grunt and swung at us. Dumb move, because his weight and the weight of his weapon also slowed him down and making that grunt completely blew his cover and told us to duck.

Thalia and I were killing machines. We were just as good as Jason and Luke. Maybe even better. Even with all the fighting and chaos going on, our ship kept sailing, but so did the enemy. When the captain of the enemy ship started to realize who was killing off all his men, he came over himself to see who it was. And he did. He saw Thalia and I fighting, and snuch behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and put the edge his sword in front of neck, ready for the kill.

"If you move, the sword makes contact. Come onto my ship. You will be rewarded generously," he whispered in my ear.

"Peter!" Thalia yelled while fighting. Oh yeah, that was my guy name.

"You don't have to worry about him! He'll be safe as long as you stay away."

"I'll be fine, John!" I say. He moved his sword closer to my neck. Then, he very quickly tied my hands together behind my back and blindfolded and gagged me.


	4. Chapter 4

Another cliffhanger lolz

* * *

**Percy**

When I carried/walked Peter to the edge of Luke's ship, there were arrows fired at me. Frank swung a long rope to me and I held the man as we went back to my ship. For a man with such outstanding fight skills, Peter had a very thin, girlish body. But that was probably from the peasant life and not having much food. This makes me sound like a queer, but he was really warm and I admit, I kind of liked the feeling. The warmth of another human body was something I have never experienced before. At least, not often. When I was 12, I already had Frank and Leo with me and then we found Nico. Nico was only eight at the time and winter was coming and so we took him in with us to our cave. His parents had died from the plague a year before we met him and he was lucky that he didn't catch it because the plague was highly contagious and life threatening. Nico was used to sleeping with his parents or with his sister (who was killed for unsuccessfully stealing a loaf of bread), so since he was still a little kid, he needed the warmth of someone else. I took that job of taking care of him and with the help of Frank and Leo (mostly Frank), we pretty much raised him, up until now. He turned fourteen this year and could take care of himself for the most part, so I didn't sleep with him anymore. Nico isn't a little kid anymore.

When we landed back onto the Argo II, I yelled some commands to bring the remaining living crew back. I carried him to my room, made him sit on my bed, tied his feet together and removed the gag and blindfold.

"Oh, thank the gods, it was getting hard to breathe with that thing on," he said. "Now let me go back to my ship!"

"Man, you're just like those other girls I captured. Always complaining and asking me to release them when I obviously won't since I'm keeping them prisoner," I say.

"So, you've captured the best fighter on Sir Jason's ship, just to keep him prisoner?"

"Yeah, so you can't attack us again."

"I'm not saying you should do this, but wouldn't it just be easier to kill me? Like you already had your first chance back on the other ship when you had your sword an inch from touching my neck, your second could've been to drop me and let me drown while you were swinging back to this ship and you have now. I mean, both my hands and feet are tied up and I have no weapons on me. I cant do anything to stop you. Like, I literally can't. You tied me up."

"Now that you say it, I see that you're not only a good fighter, you're smart too."

"Well, I only sound smart because you're kind of stupid and your brain is full of seaweed."

"You're mean, too."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Well, can you help me get the Fleece or not?"

"I can, but it doesn't mean I have to or want to."

"Not to be rude, but you're kind of acting like a bitch right now."

"So what if I am? You don't control me."

I looked at him in the eyes. They were grey and sparkly and just by looking that them, I could tell that Peter isn't a man. He's Princess Annabeth, pretending to be a man.

"You're not even a man, are you?" I say. I reached for her hat and her long, curly golden locks fell all the way down to her lower back.

"Took you long enough, Perseus Jackson," she said.

"I told you to call me Percy."

"Well did you enjoy that stolen kiss two years ago?"

"I did, in fact. And by the way, you fight like a girl."

"You say that like it's an insult. You and I both know that I am a better fighter than you and that you desperately need my help."

"I've asked you once and I'll ask you again: will you help me or not?"

"On one condition: I get my own room and you don't bring me back to my father."


	5. Chapter 5

I only upload new chapters on weekends! Weekdays are too busy with homework for me, but I still write (because I procrastinate). That way, I have stuff to post when I get a chance to go on the computer, and I post more than one chapter at a time.

Thanks to The Song of the Felines for all the reviews! They make me smile :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Annabeth**

I know. I'm kind of a traitor now, but not really. I never said that I was on Olympus's side. It's like being bisexual-you can be on both sides of the spectrum. I'm still a princess. People are still going to treat me like royalty, that is if Percy tells everyone else. Speaking of Percy, he was an outstanding captain for someone who's never been at sea before. It was like he always knew where we were on the map and how hard the waves were pushing against the ship or how many fish in a school were swimming under us right now. He's smart. Not battle strategy and academic smart, but ocean and marine biology smart.

Percy did as he promised. I got my own room and he said that I won't have to go back to Olympus, although, I can't confirm that he will keep that one. I've put myself into a position where I can't trust anyone. And I must be independent. I'll lie my way to where safety and adventure meet if I have to.

One day, he was at the wheel, looking at the map he'd stolen from my castle two years ago. It appears that we are close to Siren Island, a small island that mermaids live on.

"Close aren't we?" I say when I snuck up behind him. He jumped and almost dropped the map. "Be careful, there. It would be a shame to drop it in the water."

"Why yes, it would be a shame," he said. "What are you doing up here? I told you to stay in your room."

"There's nothing to do in my room. Besides, I don't take orders from anyone but me."

"You sure weren't showing that the past eighteen years. You've, in fact, been doing the opposite. Now is there anything specific you would like, Your Highness?"

"No, but just to warn you, when we reach Siren Island, cover your ears and don't look at their faces."

"Whose faces?"

"Why the mermaids of course. It's true they are beautiful and will fall madly in love with any man that happens to pass by, but once you've fallen for them, they will pull you under and devour you."

"Why must I cover my ears?"

"They sing sweet songs and they have voices of those more holy than angels. Even if you avoid their faces, their voice will pull you in. Kind of like that other prisoner you have. What was her name? Piper? Beautiful girl, she is."

"But not as beautiful as you, Annabeth."

He stepped closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned into my face for a kiss, but I pushed him away.

"Don't think for a second that I am not angry about that kiss two years ago."

"Then why would you tell me of the mermaids? If you're still holding a grudge I'd have thought you would want me to die."

"It would just be a shame for such a handsome face to be lost at sea and eaten up by a monster and not even have the body for your worthless funeral."

"Have I really climbed up the social ladder enough to have a funeral when I die?"

"Only if you find the Fleece. If you don't, you'll probably get tied to a stake, be skinned alive and to end your suffering, they'll burn you until you are nothing but ashes, knowing that you're from Sparta."

"You're lying. You're a tricky princess, you are."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I made the mistake of walking away and leaving him to listen to the bittersweet songs of the mermaids.


	6. Chapter 6

Lol Percy being stupid as usual in this chapter... and Percabeth!

* * *

**Percy**

I should've listened to her. Annabeth was right about the mermaids and had every single right to be mad at me. I was told that there was treasure on Siren Island worth millions, and that was too hard to resist. We sent eight of us to do the search. There was me, Leo, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Hazel (we brought them just to leave them to die), Frank, and Beckendorf (his real name is Charles/Charlie but we all call him Beckendorf).

We let the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, take charge of the ship while we were gone and hope that Jason or the female warriors don't attack. We used two boats, four people each. Annabeth and the other two girls and Frank were on one and Leo, Nico, Beckendorf and I were on the other. Only Frank, Leo and Beckendorf had earplugs and had blindfolds. Apparently, mermaid magic doesn't work on girls so Annabeth, Hazel and Piper didn't have to take any of those precautions, but Nico and I didn't believe in any of that.

We rowed our boats closer and closer to the shore, until I heard singing and saw big colorful tails under the surface of the water.

"Who's there?" Nico said. Then one by one mermaids started coming up. Leo, Frank and Beckendorf closed their eyes. I guess I was wrong. Mermaids are real. And they are so sexy. They're like sex dipped in chocolate and caramel. And I was ready to dive.

"Hey, there. Won't you come down with us?" One with caramel brown hair said to me. She had smooth, silky tan skin, brown eyes and long hair.

"And spend the rest of your life with us?" said another with red hair and green eyes to Nico.

"I would love to but I have other priorities," Nico responded. The one with brown hair reached for my hand and I let her take it.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"I'll tell you if you come down." Her eyes sparkled and her skin was shiny. There was no way that I could resist. She took my other hand and pulled me down, hard. The mermaid took me directly downwards and was swimming really fast. She was probably just taking me to her underwater castle and then we would be together forever, once I learn her name.

Near the surface, I saw Annabeth coming down. She was fast, but not as fast as the mermaid. The mermaid took me to an underwater cave that was brightly lit with... shells? Yeah, there were glowing shells, as bright as fire and the cave walls were made of crystal. The cave was empty of water. The mermaid had legs and so did her other mermaid friends that looked like they were waiting for me.

"So what is your name, beautiful one?" I ask the caramel-color haired mermaid. She took my hand and took me deeper into the cave, where there was less light.

"My name," she said, "is Calypso, Queen of the Seas and a sailor's worst nightmare!"

Calypso's eyes turned red and she showed her shark teeth. Claws sprouted from her nails and she went for the first slash, but then her head fell off and I saw Annabeth behind her, with a bloody sword in hand. The half of the evil mermaids went after her and the others chased their unarmed meal around. I took some of the glowing shells and started chucking them at their faces. Then, a sharp, firey pain struck my back. I fell and saw the redheaded mermaid in front of me, vicious and hungry. My back burned with pain. I'm sure the mermaid's scratch was poisonous and I would die. She jabbed her claws at my face and I turned to the side before she got me. I backed up and just my luck, behind me was the cave wall. Suddenly, the mermaid made a horrible screeching sound, spat blood on my face and dropped dead, with a knife in the back of her neck. Annabeth.

I took the knife out of her neck and watched in horror as Annabeth sliced through the rest of the mermaids, leaving behind about fifteen dead fish demons in a large pool of blood that dripped into the ocean.

"I told you," Annabeth finally said, panting.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay I finished another chapter! I really like this one ;)

And I'm gonna try to stay away from original characters. I'm gonna try to use as many of the actual Percy Jackson characters as possible

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Take off your shirt," I said after I looked at the wounds on Percy's back.

"I have to warn you, you're definitely going to fall in love with me once I do," he said.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Percy. I'm serious."

He shut up and took his coat and shirt off. I almost fainted and I had to stop myself from staring and drooling when I laid my eyes on his gorgeous body.

"Uh.. umm," I stammered.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Get up."

I took him to the edge of the cave floor, right next to the water. I took one of the shells and scooped some of the saltwater onto Percy's back. He yelled in pain.

"Stay here," I told him. I dived into the water and pulled out a bunch of kelp and came back. I ran over to the bodies of the dead mermaids and soaked the kelp in their blood. I went back to Percy and when he saw the bloody kelp he started to get nervous.

"I don't think blood will help with an injury that could kill me," he said.

"The scratch of a mermaid kills, but the blood of one heals. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then lay down and close your eyes."

I rubbed the blood-soaked kelp onto his back and the other gashes on his body. The results were almost immediate. Most of the little ones were all closed up and the bigger ones, like on his back, just looked like a little cat scratch rather than a bear. I held my hands out to help him sit back up, which was a stupid move. He took my hands and then pushed me back so that I was on the floor and he was in top of me and I couldn't move.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I say. I admit, I started to sweat a little. I didn't want anything to happen, but at the same time, I really wanted it to. After seeing him so broken from trusting a beautiful woman who tried to kill him, how could he be so calm and charming?

"A girl who can fight is way hotter than a girl with just a pretty face. We both know you want this."

"Want what?"

"Me to kiss you again."

I pushed him up with all my strength so that I was the one on top. I was wearing a hat, but my hair hung down on the side. I was holding his wrists down, but not his hands, so he started to play with the tips of my hair a little bit.

"How can you be so arrogant after you just sat there and did nothing while I kicked those mermaids' fishy ass?"

We rolled so that he was on top again. He smirked.

"I'm just messing with you," he said. He got off of me and put his shirt back on when he stood up. I brushed myself off. He was about to jump back into the ocean, but I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Those of you who have problems with my "descriptive words" when it comes to the fighting scenes, *puts on sunglasses* deal with it. I like being descriptive.

New character introduced and there's a hint of who it is ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Percy**

At first I was stunned and caught off guard by her once again, but then I realized what was happening. The princess of Olympus was kissing me. By choice! So I did what I've been wanting to do for a long time and accepted the kiss. I put my arms around her and my hands into her hair and my fingers ruffled her curly blonde locks. Finally. Finally, finally, finally we had an actual kiss. I pushed her against the wall. The cave was dim from destroying so many of those light-shells. We made out. There was some tongue, which in many cities, including Sparta and especially Olympus, is considered trashy and slutty if it isn't with the person you're married to. If anyone else knew about this, we would both be banished from our own hometown. Not that it would make much of a difference for me, but Annabeth would bring so much shame into her family. But since she snuck out here to get away from her family, I honestly think she would be more overjoyed than depressed.

So we made out for a little bit, then she pushed me away, like she just realized that this was wrong.

"We can't stay down here forever," she said. "And we can't just swim back up. We're too deep. If we don't die from running out of breath, we'll die from all the pressure we're under."

"Then how do we get out of here?" I say. "Are we gonna dig our way out? Make a tunnel and hope we reach land when we get to the top?"

"I guess so."

"Wait, you said that the pressure from the water will kill us. If that's true, how did you get down here without dying?"

"The pressure should've killed you, too. But I guess we both got lucky. Start digging."

"With our hands?"

"No, with our feet. Yes, with our hands."

"I was kidding."

"Well, I don't have a better plan."

"Not so much of a wise girl anymore, eh?"

"I'm the one with the deadly weapons. You saw me slay those mermaids. I could kill you in a blink of an eye."

"I could help you," a third voice said. We turned towards it and saw a girl with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes in the water.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm one of them." She pointed to the mermaids on the floor. "But I don't have the same intentions."

"How do we know we can trust you?" I question.

"Well, I'm not jumping out of the water trying to eat you."

"Fair enough. At least if you do suddenly crave human flesh, it will be his flesh and not mine," Annabeth said. "So how are you gonna get us out of here? We can't breathe underwater or handle the pressure like you can."

"Magic."

"What do you mean magic?"

"With a snap of my fingers, I can make you breathe underwater or control fishes' minds."

"So are you gonna do that?"

"Just to the boy."

"I am a man!" I said.

"Why only Percy?"

"He's not very smart and could use some extra help. You're already very powerful without magic. You're smart. Even war has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."

"She's got a point," I agree.

"Fine."

"But before I do this, promise me that I'll see the boy with dark skin again. I met him on the surface and I really like his company."

"Who, Beckendorf?" I say.

"I believe his name is Charlie," Annabeth corrected. "Have some respect!"

"Yes. Promise me he'll come back and visit. Just any way for me to see him again."

"I promise, as long as you don't kill us," I say.

She smile and swam backwards a couple feet and then summoned a glittering wave to splash me with.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Look at your clothes," the mermaid said.

"I'm.. not wet.. huh. What else can I do?"

"Talk to animals that live in the ocean or bodies of water and water manipulation."

"So I can talk to fish and splash water at people."

"Basically."

"Sweet!"

"Ok, so he can breathe underwater now, but how am I supposed to get back to the boat?" Annabeth said.

"You two are going together."

"You're crazy."

"Percy, you have to create an air bubble for Annabeth so that she can float to the top, or have physical contacts so that you can both stay dry and breathe underwater."

"Physical contact it is!" I say.

"Wait, what?" she stammered and I pulled her in with me and shot up to the top.


	9. Chapter 9

Short and dramatic chapter. I would've just kept it with Percy's POV but I wanted to keep the rotating POV's

* * *

**Annabeth**

When we broke the surface, everyone gasped and clapped and helped us back onto our boats. Percy told the other boys about his new powers and controlled the currents so that they would take us to shore faster. We carried Piper and Hazel to the island and left them there, tied up and gagged. If the ship or warrior girls or Jason's ship finds them, they can keep them. Frank and Leo had a hard tine saying goodbye and kept saying that this wasn't their idea and that they'll come back for her and blah blah blah while Piper is just alone. I feel bad for the girl, but she isn't helping us in any way. They're our enemy, not our friend. We ditched trying to get the treasure from Siren Island totally. We've had enough of the place and can't stand to lose any time for getting the Fleece. At this point, it seems more like I'm fighting for Sparta than for Olympus, but I don't know anymore. I want to be able to stay with Thalia and Jason but, I think I've fallen in love with a criminal and I don't want to leave his side.

We reached Ogygia. Percy's map was right and with the help of his new powers, he sped up our ship and reached our destination faster. Since Ogygia was a bigger island than Siren Island, we took more people. Me, Percy, Nico, Leo, Frank, Charlie, the Stoll brothers, Grover and Tyson. Everyone else on the ship would stay and fight off anyone who attacked and do ship maintenance. When that wasn't needed, we gave them permission to relax on the island and gather food and take shifts on that kind of stuff. On Percy's map, it said that the Fleece would be on top of a mountain and we would have to fight a giant to get it. We definitely saw the mountain; it was huge, and far away. Guess we'd better get going.

We walked into the jungle of trees and unknown inhabitants and hoped we would at least survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice in Wonderland (2010 Disney version) is so amazing (hint hint). I watched it again last week and I love it. I remember that year that it was my favorite movie, along with the Lightning Thief. I liked the movie ok. Even though it didn't follow the books, I liked it as a movie, not a film adaptaion.

* * *

**Percy**

It's been four days since we've entered this awful jungle and we've ready been attacked by several three foot tall spiders (which I found out was Annabeth's weakness and she completely lost control of herself and couldn't bring herself to fight), a pack of wolves, many swarms of mutated wasps that feed on mammals, bears and nearly sweating ourselves to death. For the first time, I regret going on this journey, but I'll just have to suck it up because I've come too far to go back and if I do, the king of Sparta is going to tie me to a stake and burn me while his knights shoot arrows into my head. Whichever path I choose, I'm going to die.

"Did you see that?" Annabeth suddenly said while we were trekking through the heavy vegetation.

"See what?" I say, still walking.

"There it is again!"

"There's what again?"

"A horse! With wings!"

"Horses don't have wings. You should know that. And I'm pretty sure horses don't live in the jungle. I'm starting to think that you're not actually that smart."

"No, I'm serious. There's a white horse with wings and armor running around behind the trees."

She ran over and pushed aside some bushes to try to find this "winged horse" of her imagination.

"Annabeth," I run after her.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth shout. I run towards her voice, only to find that she had just fallen down a hole that looked more like it was for a rabbit than a horse.

"Annabeth!" I yell, just as two men grabbed me by the arms and dragged me away.


	11. Chapter 11

I just realized that this chapter is also kinda short. I write my fanfics on my phone, so all the text is compressed and it looks like I'm writing a lot.

Anything sound familiar? And please write reviews.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I fell down a hole, deep enough to not be able to see the light from the above world. And when I fell, the floor was checkerboard, my hair hung up like I was upside down and I wasn't wearing a man's clothes anymore, but in a thin gray dress that hung just above my ankles. Then I fell down again because I really was upside down. I looked at the ceiling and there was no tunnel. It was cavernous and unbroken. The room was small and octagonal. There was a door on each side, except for one, which had a dark red curtain that covered the wall. I pulled on a door to see if it was open. Locked. And the next door. And the next door. And the next door. And the next door. All the doors were locked. I looked behind the curtain to see if there was anything behind it. Another door, but it was much to small for even my fingers to get a grip on the handle to try and open it.

Look behind you, a voice said to me. There was no person or animal there, but a table. I'm pretty sure that if there had been a table in the room when I came down, I would have crushed it since it was right in the middle of the room. I stepped closer and took a look at what was on the table. A bottle of a red liquid, like blood. There was a note attached to it.

"Drink me," I read aloud. "Well there's no skull and crossbones..."

I popped the cap off and chugged it down. I started coughing and hacking. It was dry and bitter and I am not looking forward to ever having to drink it again. I felt like my dress was becoming too big for me, like I was shrinking. I looked up and suddenly, the table towered above me and I was only a few inches shorter than the height of the little door. I ran over and pulled at the handle. Locked. Well, fuck. I looked back over at the table and saw a key on the top. I tried to climb the table legs, but it was useless.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around and slashed at the being with my nonexistent sword. No one was there. I looked down and saw a brownie on a plate on the floor with vanilla icing that spelled out EAT ME.

So I did. The brownie tasted much better than the drink, by the way and I started growing. My arms and legs stretched out and my head grew bigger. The dress shrank with me but, it didn't grow with me. Soon, I had to hunch over so that my head wouldn't break the ceiling and my dress looked and felt like a corset that was ten sizes too small. Another bottle of the horrible red juice appeared next to the key. I took the key and drank the bottle and I soon started shrinking again to the size of the door. I went over to unlock it and found a world that was beautiful, but creepy and magical at the same time.

* * *

SPOILER FOR HOUSE OF HADES/MARK OF ATHENA!

I just realized that by making Annabeth fall down the hole like how Alice did, it's kind of like how Annabeth fell into Tartarus and will have to fight her way out. Muahahaha

I love this so much. I swear you guys are either gonna love or absolutely hate the next chapter. I honestly loved it. Like A LOT.


	12. Chapter 12

How'd you like that last chapter huh? :D

Well you're gonna _love _this one even more. I know I did. I fangirled so hard while writing this literary work of art.

Percico/Pernico. That's all I'm gonna say.

YOU BETTER GIVE ME A REVIEW ON THIS ONE. AT LEAST ONE.

* * *

**Percy**

"NO!" I screamed as Annabeth fell down the hole. I cried as I listened to the echo of her screaming. I didn't have the strength to fight back at Jason and Luke. On that moment, I realized that I loved the princess. I guess you never know what you have until you lose it. Annabeth is gone and probably dead and there's nothing I can do about it. Luke tied all of our hands and blindfolded us and put a collar and leash on all of us like we were all dogs. It was insulting. Luke and another knight, Octavian, took us back to his ship as prisoners. When they get the Fleece, they're probably going to shoot and burn us and then dump our ashes into the ocean so that no one will ever find our remains and we will have no lasting legacy. That's the knights of Olympus right there.

Instead of putting us in the brig or something, they tied up the rest of our body and made us sit on their deck. Gagging everyone but me and removing all of our blindfolds.

"What did you do to Annabeth?" Luke asked.

"I didn't do anything. You saw what happened to her," I snapped, trying to not cry again.

"You pushed her down that hole and you're going to pay."

"With what? My life? It's worthless anyway."

A bunch of muffled screams and curses csme from Leo and Nico. And then Frank and Travis Stoll scooted over to kick the both of them as a gesture to tell them to shut up.

"You're right. I'll let you live. But your friends... that's a different story."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my friends. I will slaughter you!"

"Well that's what you get when you murder royalty."

"I didn't push her! I love Annabeth!" I started getting watery eyed and I clenched my fists until my knuckles were whiter than snow. I could feel all my anger and hatred that I've ever felt bubble inside my gut, waiting to come out in an explosive fashion and blow up the world.

A huge wave shot out of ocean and hit Luke with extreme force, then froze him. He was still able to say one last command: "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

Even though my hands were tied up, I was able to shoot another wave up and get the knights to fall off their feet. That gave me enough time to make a shard of ice and cut through the ropes of all mine and my friends and also ungag them with the ice. Even with my new powers and eight other men with high efforts fighting for our lives, we were defeated and tied up again, this time, my hands completely covered so I wouldn't be able to control the water.

We were each put into different cells as pairs. Leo and Tyson, Frank and Connor, Grover and Beckendorf, Travis by himself and me and Nico.

"Great," Nico said. "We're trapped in a ship dungeon."

"I guess this is another good form of torture," I say. "Letting us starve and rot away, making us die virgins and never finding love."

"Well, uhm. Not exactly."

He sat down next to me. "Never is a strong word."

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't say that I've never found love."

"I guess. I mean, Annabeth and all. Wait, did you say I, as in you?"

His pale skin turned a rosy pink as he tried to look away and not meet my eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "As in I love you."

"As a-"

He kissed me. On the lips. But.. what? I looked at him. I couldn't say or do anything. I was too stunned, and I was all tied up, so even if I wanted to kiss him back, I couldn't.

"What?" I tried to say calmly.

"I love you. I've had a crush on you for a long time. Even when I was just a kid," he said longingly.

"So all those times I slept with you...?"

"Let's just say that me needing a family wasn't the only reason. I hope the fact that I love you doesn't change your opinion of me. But.. do you love me back?"

"My love for you isn't the same as your love for me, Nico. But come here."

He scooted closer to me.

"Closer."

Closer he moved.

"Closer."

And I leaned into his face for a kiss.

"We won't be true lovers, but I'll let you share a kiss every now and then," I say with an innocent smile. "Now go to bed. We're gonna get out of here in the morning."

He curled up into a ball next to me and was fast asleep, like old times.

* * *

:')

THE PERCICO FEELS.

At first when I found out that Nico was gay, I was really sad and in denial and was like "NO. NICO AND I ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

But now I'm just like "Awwww! Nico likes Percy! That explains so much now."

But seriously, Nico being gay just makes him like 12876587649012754825892757829 times more adorable and fluffy.


	13. Chapter 13

**From this chapter until Annabeth gets out of the mysterious underground, it will be in Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

I don't know what happened, but I am now in a black Victorian dress and riding the white pegasus, trying to get away from a monster with the body of a large man and the head of a bull. There were also other strange creatures by my side. A talking wolf with rainbow eyes, like a kaleidoscope. A talking baby hawk with purple and gold feathers. A fairy that not stop telling me to get my hair out of my face and to put some make up on and wear a pink dress instead of the black one. This fairy was annoying. I should rip her wings off and feeds her to the man-bull.

"Mr. Wolf, why is this monster chasing us?" I ask the the wolf.

"He works for King Minos, or the Ghost King! And he knows you want something from him and wants you dead so that you can't have it. And my name is Ethan!" he replied.

"How do I get rid of him?"

"You stop being such a sissy and fight!"

"It is very unladylike to shout!" The fairy added.

I swerved the pegasus to the side, hoping to confuse the bull for a few seconds. I don't know how or why, but I still had my sword and the dagger I used to kill the mermaid with red hair. I kepy the dagger at my side, as an emergency weapon and swiped at the bull's feet. It grabbed me by the waist and picked me off the ground, ready to take a bite off of me, but then I sacrificed my sword by throwing it into his throat, making his throat bleed and puke up blood, bones and my sword. The monster was dead.

I took my sword back, wiping it off with the huge blades of grass and putting it back to where it belongs.

"You don't wanna stay here too long. Kronos is just gonna send soldiers and more monsters after you," Ethan warned.

"Who's Kronos?"

"The king of Tartarus. You should know that. You're the chosen one!"

"No. I'm not the chosen one. I'm dead and these are all just a bunch of tests for me to get into some perfect afterlife or something. None of you are real. I fell down a hole big enough to stuff three Mount Olympus's down! The impact killed me! "

"Annabeth, we're as real and alive as you are. You didn't die. Perseus is looking for you."

"I never told you my name. You don't know Percy and I'm not alive!"

There were battle cries in the air and it was loud.

"We must get out!" The pegasus said. "Hop on!"

I took one last look at the bull and climbed onto the winged horse.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating for like nearly a month! I kinda got bored of this fanfic and I'm really trying to finish it now. And school and vacation and what not adds to my reasons of not updating. Next chapter is really short.

Still Annabeth's POV

* * *

"This is as far as I'll go," the pegasus said. He let me off gently.

"Thank you," I say. "But, I still haven't learned your name."

"Blackjack."

"But your fur is white."

"We will meet again, and you will see me in my true form when we do."

And he flew away. I looked around and saw a river in front of me, Ethan and the fairy. The night was cold and foggy and the moon was no where to be found.

"Where are we?" I ask Ethan. No answer. "Well, are we going to cross the river?"

"Yes. Hop on," he said. I have to remind you that I am still pretty small, so climbing onto Ethan was not as challenging as getting onto Blackjack, but it was still a drag. Ethan swam across the river, careful so that I don't get wet. The fairy still kept yakking on about how cold it is and how we'll all get sick and die. When we were across, Ethan let me off and shook his fur dry. He nudged me to go forward through the fog and a large banquet table became visible. The table was full of tea cups and pots and looked like it was set for a party, but it only sat a man with a scraggly beard and brown but graying hair at the head of the table.

"Go on," Ethan whispered to me. I tiptoed forward.

"Hello," I say quietly to the man. "Would you mind to have a few people at your table?"

He had a crazy look in his eyes as he examined the three of us. "If you want to be at my table, then sit," he finally said. I took a seat next to him with Ethan on my right and the fairy in front of him.

"Would you like some nectar?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Um, yes, please," I say politely. "What's nectar?"

"If you haven't had nectar, you haven't lived!"

"What does it taste like?"

"Happiness."

"How can something taste like happiness? This better not make me shrink even more or make me grow 20 feet tall."

"I swear on my insignificant life that nothing bad will happen to you."

"Don't call yourself insignificant."

I hesitantly took a sip of it and instantly felt warm and fuzzy and safe. It tastes as amazing as Percy's hugs and kisses felt. It tasted like his lips, which was blueberries (Percy loved the color blue so much that he ate blue food every chance he got. Blueberries were the only blue food on the ship, so he ate them a lot).

"Oh, my," I say. I wanted to chug down the rest of it, but the man stopped me.

"Too much can make you sick and even kill you. Less is more. I gave this to you because I knew you were tired."

"Oh. Well, what's your name?"

"Chiron. And yours is Annabeth, princess of Olympus."

"Does everyone here stalk me? How do all of you already know who I am?"

"You want the Golden Fleece, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly. My father does and so does the king of Sparta, where my... friend is from."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to get away and do something exciting for once."

"Is the life of royalty not exciting, Your Highness?"

"Don't call me that. The nice things and food is great and all, but it's all so strict and my stepmother is just horrid and if it were up to her, I would be a slave. Or even dead. How come you were all alone at this creepy table before we came here? Surely you have friends and family, don't you?"

"I live here. Eternally drinking nectar and tea and eating ambrosia squares by myself. I have no friends. And my family is dead. They were all killed by Kronos."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. But, why would you live here?"

"I used to live in a nice palace with my dear friend King Poseidon, but Kronos came and destroyed his palace and I was exiled here to live alone and growing more and more mad every minute that passes."

"You don't look like a madman."

"I'm trying not to so that you won't be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I killed a mass of evil man-eating mermaids. I slayed a giant with the head of a bull-"

"He's called the Minotaur."

"I ran away from being a princess and done things that I would be banished and even killed for! Do you think I'm afraid of a madman?"

Footsteps and shouting came about and Chiron quickly force fed me that shrink juice. My dress didn't shrink with me, though. He quickly stuffed me and my dress into an empty tea pot. He took a piece of cloth and made a small dress from it in three seconds and whispered, "Try that on."

It fit perfectly. I heard a familiar voice interrogating Chiron, asking if I was here. I tried to look through the spout to see who it was. He had blonde hair with a scar on his face. Blue eyes and propped on a horse. I focused more on his face and it was Luke. How did he get down here? Didn't you have to be the "chosen one" to be able to fall down that hole and reach this place?

"Where is she?" Luke asked angrily.

"Not here, I'll tell you that," Chiron retorted.

"The wolf is here, so she must be here too!"

"Ethan and Katie are friends of mine. They are just visiting!"

He looked over at the teapot I was in and it seemed like he looked at my straight in the eyes. He pointed to me.

"She's in there," he said. I started to panic a little. Luke got off his horse and came over, sword in his hand. Since the spout wasn't facing the direction I turned, I couldn't tell what was going on.

"Give me the teapot," Luke demanded.

"No. The teapot holds a special place in my heart and my sanity is tied to it," Chiron lied. I could here him stand up, trying to defend me.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I find her or that I'm sure that she isn't here. Now give me the pot!"

Chiron sighed. "Fine."

I wanted to kick the old man in the head. He really is a madman! I thought he was my side! Wow, I trusted someone and now he betrays me and I can't do anything about it because I'm too dam tiny! I felt the teapot getting lifted up and handed to Luke. He took the lid off and I saw his gigantic face staring down at me. It was like looking through a magnifying glass. There were so many details Luke's blue eyes that you wouldn't be able to see if you were normal-sized, like the lines in the iris and blood vessels in the whites of his eyeballs. And also the scar that ran down the side of his cheek. And the little blonde hairs that were on his face reflected the little light there was and made him seem like he was glowing. And that was terrifying. I covered my head and rolled into a ball armadillo-style and hoped he would gently pick me up and not squish me like an ant. Instead, he put the lid back on and put me on the table.

"Men, we shall look elsewhere," Luke said.

"Leaving so soon?" Chiron said.

"I am sure that she isn't here."

"Then, farewell, Luke. Good luck trying to find her!"

With an annoyed grunt, he hopped back onto his horse and rode away. Chiron picked me up and placed me onto the chair he was sitting on.

"Oh my," I gasp. "You're..."

"A centaur. Half man, half horse."

"How did Luke not notice me? He was staring straight into my eyes!"

"A small veil of magic can do wonders."

"How did you do it?"

"I was born with knowing some magic. But I have a hat that can make you invisible."

He put his hand into a pocket and pulled out a navy blue tophat with a silver ribbon and an 'A' stitched onto the middle of it.

"It's beautiful," I say. "So I just put it on and I'll be invisible?"

"Yes."

"What about when I don't need it at the moment?"

"Just throw it up and it will disappear. And when you need it again, just pull it out of thin air and the hat will appear again."

"Thank you, Chiron."


	15. Chapter 15

We've been travelling for a long time now with few stops. I was still in a small size but at least I would be able to hide in Ethan's fur if I got cold or if someone or something attacked, right?

Ethan stopped when we reached King Kronos's castle. It was humongous, and it would still be huge even without me being small as a caterpillar. I'm guessing I'll have to kill Kronos before him and Luke kill me. I still don't know why they want me dead. The only problem with killing them is that I'm small and it's blocked by a huge moat and wall. Kind of like how my father's castle is.

Wow. It's really been a while since I've seen my dad. And also Thalia. And Percy. I don't know how long I've been down here, but I miss him. I wish he could be here to hug and comfort me when I'm scared and fight alongside me. But this is my battle. Now how did he get into my castle? And take that plan and make it for someone three inches tall...

"Ethan, do you think you can take me over to those rose bushes next to the bridge?" I ask.

"I wish, but the water is acid and it's infested with man-and-dog-eating goldfish! There is no way you can get me to go into that water!" Ethan replied.

I looked up at the sky. "Blackjack?"

Nothing. Just smog and swamp-green sky. I looked more closely at the edge of the wall and at the moat. I got it! There were lilypads floating on the water and since I'm so small, I could hop onto them without sinking, as long as I actually land on them.

Come on, Annabeth. You can do this. I fell through a hundred-mile deep hole and lived. I fought as and alongside pirates. I've been attacked by spiders. I've been enlarged and shrunken well over five times. I'm pretty sure I can play hopscotch on lilypads that are floating over killer goldfish infested acid water. I took a few steps back and sprinted at full speed and leaped over the edge and onto the first lilypad.

"Annabeth are you mad?!" Ethan barked.

"Everyone's a little bit mad on the inside. But some are madder than others!" I shout. I keep hopping from pad to pad, avoiding the water and killer goldfish. And tripping and almost not making it, I got to the other side and headed for the rose bushes.

"Annabeth!" Ethan howled. I turned around and saw some knights chain Ethan up and disappear into thin air.

"Ethan!" I shout, a little too late.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! Too much stuff to do. Well today (December 17, 2013), I'm uploading the rest of the chapters and this fanfic will be finished! :) woot

still annabeth's pov

enjoy!

* * *

I looked at where Ethan was once standing in horror. What just happened? I gingerly face the roses again and reluctantly went into the thorned bushes. They didn't really bother me too much, I just have to be careful to not jab my hand into them when I reach for a stem to push out of the way. When I got to the wall, there was a tiny platter that had the cake that made you grow and also the drink that makes you shrink. I took them just in case I would suddenly have to turn into a giant and stomp on any monsters or armies. In the wall, there was a narrow crack. I squeezed myself through it and saw a huge white-rose garden. In it was a man draped in purple silk embroidered with diamonds and other expensive clothes and a crown fit for a king, I would know. I'm guessing that this is Kronos. He was sitting and drinking tea with Luke under a tree with blue apples and... what? It's the Golden Fleece. It's the Golden Fleece! It's in an evil king's garden? No way. I tip-toed closer to the tree, a few feet behind Kronos until, a demonic flying raccoon-fish-duck-thing starts screeching at me and completely blowing my cover. Kronos looked in my direction.

"Who's there?" Kronos said. He and Luke stood up and drew their swords. Luke cane forward and pushed some roses away but then jerked backwards when I took out the bronze dagger I always carried and threw it straight into his right eye. Kronos slashed at me but I quickly jumped out of the way. While running in the bushes, I took a small bite from the "Eat Me" cake and grew to my normal size and thank gods the dress grew with me. Suddenly a sword appeared in my grasp and I turned around and sliced at Kronos. Missed. It became a one on one fight.

"Annabeth is your name, isn't it?" he said as our swords hit.

"What do you want from me?" I say.

"Your head on a golden plaque!"

"Why do you want me dead?"

"So you can't get the Fleece!"

I swung my sword at his arm and created a large cut that gushed with silver blood and started running again. I remembered what Chiron gave to me. I imitated pulling a hat out of air and it happened. I put it on and then all the colors of me disappeared and I was invisible. I climbed the tree and took the Fleece. It was going great for me, except the Fleece was still visble and it looks like it was floating. Since he see where I am anyway, I took the hat off. Luke climbed the tree, even with his bloody eye. I reached for an apple and chucked it at his face. He fell a few feet but grabbed onto another branch.

"What are you gonna do once I catch up and you get to the top?" Luke taunted.

"You're a traitor!" I scream at him. I kept climbing, branches and leaves scratching my face. A random bug hopped onto me and created a huge gash across my forehead, then some wasps decided to sting my neck and a few on my hands and arms.

"Kronos isn't an enemy of Olympus! You are!"

"At least I'm not trying to kill the princess!"

"Yeah, you're trying to kill a king!"

"Why are you working for him?"

He threw an apple at my foot and I kicked some bark into his face. I reached the top of the tree and Luke wasn't far away, even though he's pretty much completely blind now.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked up and it was Percy riding a black pegasus, who I'm sure is Blackjack.

"Percy!" I yell back. "I'm in the tree!"

I looked back at Luke. "One more kill," I say.

"What will you tell your father when I don't come back?" he asked.

"You drowned and we couldn't find your body."

"I love you."

"I never loved you."

I took my sword and sliced his head off. I watched his body roll down the tree and his head drop and hit all the branches.

"Annabeth..." Percy said softly. I looked at him. He and Blackjack were floating right next to me. Percy had his hand out and I took it


	17. Chapter 17

Really really short chapter.. couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Blackjack flew us all the way back to our ship and everyone was waiting for us. And I mean everyone. Jason and Thalia's crew was there. The warrior girls were there, too. Even Chiron was there. Blackjack put us down and they all looked at me. I knew what they were waiting for. I raised the Fleece high, my arms stretched out to reach the heavens. They all cheered. And I collapsed, finally feeling all the pain of my trip down there. My bones felt like they were shattered from the fall into the checkerboard room. My muscles were in extreme pain from me being shrunken and grown so frequently. I felt the burning sensation of the poison from the wound on my forehead, and the swolleness of the stings all over my body. I dropped the Fleece and I cried. I literally couldn't move. All the cheering died instantly.

Percy sat down next to me. When he realized that I was dying, he immediately shouted orders. His face was a bit scratched up too, but he still looked as gorgeous as when I first met him. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Science fact: if you are in too much pain, like falling off a 200 foot cliff onto hard rock and breaking like half of all the bones you have, your brain will stop the pain creators and you wont feel anything and youll be like wtf shouldn't this hurt

and that's what was happening to annabeth, sorta. she had a lot of poison and scratches and her muscles are all weird and stretched and it should hurt but it didn't until she calmed down and then realized she was dying

really cute percabeth next chapter :3


	18. Chapter 18

foreshadowing.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV (**finally!**)**

"Hey," I said when entered Annabeth's room. I sat on the edge of her bed. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit," she said quietly. She tried sitting up. "Ow!"

"Easy, Annabeth. You shouldn't get out of bed. If you need anything, I'll be here. Besides, it's raining."

"You're so cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows scrunch together and you pout your lips."

I smiled a bit.

"The ocean reflects your mood," she said. "You're sad and worried right now and the weather is crying for you."

"You're beautiful," I say. I kissed her. "It's late. You should sleep."

I was at the door again, but she stopped me.

"Sleep with me," Annabeth said. "Please."

"Alright."

I climbed into her bed and held her broken body in my arms. As awful day was and as gloomy as the night is, this moment was beautiful. Annabeth was beautiful. And it was warm and fuzzy. And that's that way I would want it to be for the rest of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

Last chapter!

IMPORTANT NOTE: last chapter took place in around January or February and in this chapter...

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a year since I left home. We were back again early June. It's July now. He promised that he wouldn't bring me back but I guess I can't trust anyone with my promises anymore. Percy's king ended up keeping the Fleece. It was my 19th birthday. My father threw me a birthday/welcome back party. I don't think that he realized that I reason I went off was to get away from having such extravagant parties and giant ballgowns and tiaras. The food was nice, of course, but having lobster and steak every meal of the day everyday makes you sick to the stomach. This year, I ordered the servants to give me a simple green dress. Something without sparkles and ruffles or a corset squeezing my waist into wanting to explode.

The party was eating, dancing and socializing. Guests gave me more gifts than I would ever want or need. All of which I could just ask my father for if I ever wanted them. So I ditched it again. I didn't leave the castle. I just left the party and went into our rose garden. I walked in the dimly lit maze of flowers, waiting for the night to be over. I sat in one of the swinging wooden couches, talking to myself and debating the pros and cons of royalty. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Leave me be," I say sternly.

"Oh, you don't want to spend time with your favorite thief?"

"Percy!"

He jumped onto the couch and we hugged.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"It is now," I say. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Have they been treating you more like a person than a rat?"

"Yeah. All four of us have our own house in Olympus now."

"Wait, you live here? I thought..."

"I wanted to be closer to you and the other guys didn't mind."

"That's so sweet, but I'm not allowed to see you."

"You're seeing me right now."

"You snuck in."

"You ran away a year ago to be free from your father's rules. And now you're back. Even if you do break the rules again, they can't kill you. Besides, I've seen you fight. You can take care of yourself."

"It's not that simple. You have no i-"

"Annabeth."

"What?"

"I love you. Do you love me back?"

"Yeah."

He got down on one knee.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me on this. Who cares if youre at the top of the social ladder and I'm below the bottom? We managed to meet and fall in love. So I have one last question."

He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a blue ring with a heart-shaped pearl. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I am leaving it at Annabeth's yes to Percy's marriage proposal. If you REALLY want a "they got married and they all lived happily ever after" then keep reading. I'm not gonna go all in detail tho.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth worked things out with Annabeth's dad and he was all like "yeah, she 19 now. i think she can make her own decisions"

so they got married on Percy's 20th birthday and lived an upper-middle-class life

Percy's friends and Jason and his knights got along and Percy is no longer a criminal. To prove it, Jason, Beckendorf, Frank and Leo went on another adventure and met those warrior girls again. The leader was Reyna and she and Leo fell in love. Jason and Piper didn't try to kill each other and they also fell in love. Hazel has had a crush on Frank since she met him the first time and forgave him for capturing her... and they fell in love. As for Beckendorf, do you remember that mermaid with long brown hair that Percy and Annabeth met in the mermaid cave? The promise was kept and the mermaid, whose name was Silena, got to be with Beckendorf again.

Oh, don't worry. I wont forget about Nico. Although he never got to be with Percy, they were still best friends and lived a happy life as Percy and Annabeth's children's godfather. Nico never married, but he still got many kisses with Percy. Most of them was when Annabeth wasnt around or wasnt watching, but she knew that Percy wouldn't actually cheat on her. Percy and Nico had a very special bromance where they would have friend-kisses and it wouldn't make much of a difference **and they all lived happily ever after**


End file.
